The Curse
by MermaidRaven
Summary: What happens to Eric when he goes to visit Ariels home as a merman, but never comes back?
1. The Trip Below

Chapter 1- The Trip Below

**Authors note: I wanted to write a short other story before I get back to my other stories but I will get back to them but I am having writer block on them so I thought that writing this story would help hope you all like it.**

Two weeks after the wedding Ariel was sitting in her room when she had a brilliant idea to take Eric to see her world. She ran out of the room to tell Eric of her idea.

When she got to Eric she said, "Eric would you like to visit my world for a few days?"

"Yes, I would love to see your world."

"I will go ask my dad on the mirror that he gave me." So Ariel went back to her room and went over to the mirror and said, "Show me King Triton."

Then King Triton's face appeared and he said, "Hi sweety. What's the occasion for calling?"

"I was wondering if I could show Eric my world."

"I don't see why not. I will be there at sun down to pick you two up."

"Thanks so much daddy."

So just as Ariel finished talking with her father Eric came in and said, "So when do we leave?"

"We leave today at sun down."

"Well we better get down to the beach as it is almost sun down." So Eric and Ariel went down to the beach but not before they told Grisby that they were leaving. Just as they go there King Triton was swimming up and when he got up to them he said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, daddy we are." So King Triton aimed his trident at them and they lifted off the ground and turned into merpeople. Then when the transformation was done they jumped into the water.

When they got into the water Eric started to swim around and then he said, "Wow this is such a cool feeling."

Then Ariel said with a happy smile, "Come on Eric, I want to show you Atlantica." So Eric, Ariel and King Triton swam towards Atlantica.

When they got there Eric's eyes opened wide and he said, "Wow this is a huge kingdom." And they swam towards the kingdom and when they got there they were greeted by Ariels sisters.

They said, "So this is Eric. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you to" said Eric.

Then Ariel took Eric on a tour of the kingdom to the thrown room, the people and even the market place. Eric was a ah at all of it that he didn't even say a word. Then when it started to get dark they went back to the castle to have dinner.

When dinner was served Eric asked, "What is this?"

Ariel said, "Well Eric that is seaweed soup." So Eric tried some of it and it tasted very good, better than he thought. Then after dinner Ariel and Eric went back to Ariel's old room to get some sleep as tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. The Twist in Fate

Chapter 2- The Twist in Fate

The next day when Eric awoke Ariel was already up and combing her hair when Eric said, "Good morning sweety. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I am going to show you my secret grotto."

"Your what?" said very confused Eric.

"You will see. Come on lets go." So Eric got up and followed Ariel out of the kingdom and towards her grotto.

Far, far away in the frozen north the evil sea witch Morgana was going to put her plan of revenge into action. "Oh, this is to perfect. Ariel is going to show Eric her grotto. And when they get there they won't be able to get out and I will curse that miserable human for killing my sister. He will be cursed to live out the rest of his life as a merman, unless he will bring me the trident and I will give him the antidote or will I?"

So Morgana grabbed the potion and she than puffed herself over to Ariel's grotto just as Ariel and Eric were going inside and Morgana sealed the rock with a spell.

As they got in Morgana said, "Well, well, well isn't it Eric the one who killed my sister. My name is Morgana and I am here to seek revenge on you Eric."

"What are you going to do to me?" said Eric.

"You will find out very soon." And as Morgana said those words she uncapped her potion and poured it onto Eric and some of it got onto Ariel too which surrounded them in a black cloud and when the cloud went away Eric said, "What did you do to us?"

"I never meant to curse Ariel but oh well the more the better for me." said a very happy Morgana.

"What did you do to us?" said a very unhappy Eric."

Morgana said, "Ah, you will find out sooner or later." And after that she left but before she left she said, "If you want the curse removed, you must bring me the trident."

"Never we will never give you the trident. We would rather stay cursed than give into you." said Eric.

"You might change you mind once you find out what your cursed with." And with that Morgana was gone.

When Morgana was gone Ariel said, "I am scared Eric. We need to tell my father so we can find out what we are cursed with."

Don't worry Ariel. As long as we are together everything will be ok. Now lets go tell your father." So they swam off to tell the king of the bad news.


	3. Telling The Truth

**Chapter 3- Telling The Truth**

They rushed back as fast as they could swim to the palace to to tell King Triton of the bad news. when they got back to the castle they found King Triton in the throne room. They went up to him and Ariel said, "Daddy, we are cursed by Morgana and if we don't give her the trident then we will stay cursed forever."

"Well what did she curse you with?" asked King Triton.

"We don't know what we have been cursed with. Morgana said we will find out sooner or later." said Eric.

"I think until we can find out what you are cursed with and find Morgana, I want you two to stay on land." said King Triton.

"But daddy." said Ariel.

"No Ariel. I think your father is right. We don't want anything else to happen. "

"Your right Eric. Daddy please promise me you will not hand over the trident."

"I promise Ariel." And with that Eric, Ariel and King Triton swam up to the surface. When they got up to the surface Eric and Ariel went up onto the beach as much as they could and then King Triton blasted them with the trident, but they did not turn back.

King Triton said, "I am so sorry, but I can't change you back."

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Wait a minute! This must be the curse that Morgana put on us. Oh Ariel sweety don't get upset we will figure it all out. Now lets go back before anyone comes around." said Eric.

So they swam back to the kingdom to think of what to do, but Eric already had a plan in mind of what to do. It would be a hard decision that Eric will have to make but it will be the only to save their lives and keep them together.


	4. Making A Plan

When they got back to the castle Eric said that he wanted to be alone so he when to the room in the castle that he was staying in and sat down on the clam bed to think alone.

"What am I going to do I have an idea but I don't know if it really is a good idea. I mean I can't give up everything that I have worked so hard for, but I also can't give up the love of my life Ariel. I wish someone could just help me."

During the same time as Eric was thinking alone Ariel and King Triton were in the throne room talking.

"Daddy, I am worried about Eric, I mean it is not like him to just swim away like that and not tell me. I think something is wrong."

"Ariel my dear I think all of this is pretty shocking form him to handle. He has to realize that he might be a merman forever and that he can't go back to his kingdom. He is leaving his life and his kingdom all for you. He does not know what to do, and he probably is scared. Ariel you always knew even as a human that if you really wanted to you could come home, but for him the sad thing is that he can't go home. So I think the best thing to do for him is to go to him and comfort him in his time of need."

"Oh my poor Eric!" And with that she swam off to talk with Eric. When she got to their room Eric was lying on the bed confused and crying. Ariel saw this and rushed over to him and gave him a hug. When Eric felt that Ariel's arms were around him he sat up and turned to face her.

"Eric what's the matter why are you crying?"

"Oh, Ariel it is just so hard to imagine that my whole life that I knew if suddenly gone. All that I have worked for is not here anymore. I have failed my kingdom, my parents and even you Ariel. I just wish there was some way that we could go back and be on land with my people."

"What do you not like my people or being a merman?"

"No Ariel I love being a merman and your people are so nice to me. I have never felt so alive and free for once in my life. My dream of being able to live in the ocean has finally come true and I get to share my dream with the love of my life."

"Then Eric why were you crying if you are so happy that your dream came true."

"I just don't know how I am going to tell my people that I can never be their king anymore and that they will have to find someone else. I f I don't tell them then they will send out search parties looking for me and not ever be able to find me. I just wish there was some way that I could tell my people that I am alive and ok."

And right during all that a black cloud was forming and when Eric finished speaking then out of the cloud came Morgana who was looking very pleased with herself that everything was going according to her plan.

"Morgana what are you doing here. Haven't you caused enough trouble for us all ready?"

"Well isn't that not a polite thing to say to someone who can lift the curse and send you home. I mean it's what you want after all to be able to go back onto the land and be with your precious people."

"Why would you lift the curse?"

"Wait Eric this is just like what Ursula did to me she gave me what I wanted but it came with a price. I had to give her something in return."

"So, yes I am a little like my sister and I do want something in return. I mean I can't do it for free. It takes time to get all the ingredients and make up the right potion that with lift your curse. I will lift your curse but only if you bring me the trident."

"What are you insane I will never hand over my daddy's trident to you. We would rather die than do that."

"Fine if you will not hand it over to me then you will all die. Oh and your time as merman and mermaid is almost up. Just to give you a fare warning that in three days your ability to breath underwater will end and you will die. HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! "

"Oh really well Morgana your plan will not work because when the curse lifts we will be back up on the surface and that way we will not die. So I can't see how you plan is going to work now."

"Oh you silly human because when my curse on you lifts you both will turn back into human but still this time you will not be able to break the surface for air so you will slowly and painfully die. Oh but like I said if you bring me the trident you will both live it is your chose. I will be back to collect my trident as I can figure that you both don't want to die anytime soon. Bye my darlings. Hope you have had a good life. "

And with those last words Mroagana vanished just like she came with a cloud of smoke. When she left Ariel and Eric wrapped their arms into each other and Ariel started to cry.

"Ariel it's ok. We will figure out an away to defeat her. I will not let you die, I promise I will do everything I can to keep us both alive ok. Now stop that crying and let's go tell your father what has just happened here."

"Your right Eric this is no time to be crying. We need to think of a plan as to how we can force Mrogana into letting us go."

So with that said both Eric and Ariel swam out of the room and the throne room to talk to the King.

"Daddy can we talk to you about something that just happened to us?"

"What are you two ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"No your majesty, but we just encountered Morgana just a minute ago and she talked to us and told us that if we did not bring her the trident in three days that she would turn us back into humans and we would die. You might be thinking that we could make it back to the surface for air but she has a way to block us from getting back to the surface. So in three days we will die. She is coming back and then we must have the trident for her."

"Ariel my little girl is going to die then I will give up my powers and my trident to her if it means that you live."

"No daddy that is not what we want you to do. We will find another way to stay alive don't you worry me and Eric here will find a way."

"Oh right I won't give her the trident, but Ariel if you do not come up with a plan soon as to how you will lift the curse then I will give her the trident ok."

"Ok daddy. We are going to go back to our room now ok and talk for awhile before we go to bed ok. So good night daddy"

"Good night Ariel, Good night Eric."

So off they swam back their room to talk but all at the same time that all that was happening down below, there was a lots happening up on the surface back at the castle. By now the King and Queen were not back and the people were starting to get worried so they were sending out search party, but with no luck after a week they still could not find them. They were all starting to give up hope that they would ever come back. Only two people really knew where they were and they knew that they were not dead and one of them even new that the King might not want to come back that he was happier down below the waves. So sitting out on the beach the man sat there thinking to himself.

"Oh Eric you have finally got your dream. I am so glad that you are truly in the place that you want to be. I have known you all your life that you you're happier out there in the sea then here on the land and now that you can become a merman and live life down below then I am glad for it. I just wish you could have told me goodbye and your kingdom goodbye because they all think of you as dead, but I guess it is better that the see you that way. I hope one day you can you can come back to the surface to see me. Eric you always leave me with a headache of troubles because now I have to find someone to replace you as king. Hum maybe your cousin John will make a good king. I will send him a letter tomorrow."

And out of nowhere walking down the beach is Carlotta.

"Hey what are you sitting out here all alone for? You must get back inside and tell the people that Eric and Ariel are now dead and that we need a new king. Yes, I know that we both know that they are not dead but we still got to take care of things up here. I just hope that they are happy together."

"Me too. So ok what are we doing sitting around here. We got work to do."

With that said they both walked back into the castle to make plans for finding a new king. And still down in the ocean Ariel and Eric have their own problems to worry about.

"Eric what are we going to do. "

"I don't know my love but right now you look really tired so I suggest that we both get some sleep and we can think about a plan in the morning ok."

"But Eric I can't sleep knowing that in only three days from know we will die I don't want to waste my time sleeping."

"I don't want to waste my time either but we can do nothing if we are really tied so the sooner we get some sleep the sooner we can wake up and come up with a plan."

"Ok Eric I guess you are right."

So with that Eric and Ariel swim into bed give each other a kiss and fell asleep.

Author's Note

Sorry that I have not updated in so long, but with school and such I hardly have had any time. I will try to update my story from now on for my readers. Ok hope there are people out that still reading my story and I would love to hear from you all with reviews. Cool

Dream, so one day they may come true.


	5. Hearing More Bad News

The next morning Eric and Ariel woke up to knowing that they only had now three days left to come with a plan. So they got up out of bed and swam into the thrown room to talk to the King to see if he had come up with anything new.

"Good morning Ariel and Eric have any more news to tell."

"No Sir nothing new to come up with right now. Do you by anything by chance have anything new?"

"Yes Eric I do have one plan that I think might work. I was thinking that I could take the trident and blast the surface and see if it makes a whole big enough for you two so that in three days you still will still be alive."

"Oh daddy that is great plan. Let's go up to the surface and try out the plan."

So the King, Eric, and Ariel swam up to the surface and the King blasted the surface many of times with all of his power but nothing happened to the water. They still had no way of getting up for air. That's when Ariel could not take it and she sank down to the bottom of the ocean and started crying.

"Ariel what's wrong honey."

"Oh Eric why did that have to happen to us and to you if I never had meet you then you would have been better off. I am so sorry."

"Now Ariel don't you go thinking like that at all. I don't care what happens to us as long and whatever happens that I have you by my side forever. I promise you Ariel that we will not die in three days. I will make sure of that."

And with that said Eric takes Ariel into his arms and holds her closely until she stops crying and then she looked up into his eyes and leans into him and slowly put her lips to his kissing him. Eric takes his hands that are around her and brings her closer to him and takes the kiss and deepens it by pushing his lips into hers until they have to stop when they need air. Their kiss was then interrupted by none other than Morgana.

"Oh my dear me did I just interrupt a tender moment here. Well that's too bad."

"Morgana what are you doing here. Three days is not up just and why don't you just leave until then."

"I would but I got something that I would like to say. I came to give you far warning to you both that when I get the trident Eric dear will become all mine to control."

"Are you crazy? I would never go to you. And what makes you think that we will hand over the trident so easily."

"Oh I never expected that you would hand over the trident but I do know someone that would and when he sees his precious daughter lying on the ocean floor gasping for breath then I think he will give me what I want. Well when I have the trident then I will have all the power of the seven seas and you Eric will be mine to control and more."

Morgana swam over to Eric and took one of her tenancies wrapped it around Eric brining him closer saying " Sorry to say this Eric but in no time you will forget all about Ariel here and be mine all mine that's what I want is to control the seas and to have you by my side."

Then Eric pushes out of her control and swims over to puts his arms around Ariel and says, "Morgana not ever in this lifetime would you ever get me to go be with you. I love Ariel and true love will win over anything even you."

"You may be right there my boy that true love is more powerful than anything but nothing can be more powerful than me when I get a hold of the trident. It is only a matter of time before one of you start to slowly suffer and lose air from your lungs and die. You have been warned, you have been warned."

And with that Morgana was gone leaving Ariel and Eric sitting on the floor of the ocean shocked as to what they just heard and were holding each other tightly hoping that they never have to let each other go. Then King Triton swam up to them and sat down next to then to talk.

"What happen here Eric? I got tied up with something at the surface and could not get here until now."

So Eric told the King all that Morgana had said when she was there. The King was in shock that she wanted to have Eric, but he was more confused as to why she would want him.

"After all that what are you two going to do now? I mean you must have something."

"No we don't have anything. I have to admit that even I feel like we have no way of getting out of this one and that this time Morgana will win. "

King Triton new in his head that it really was over and that Eric was right. He knew what he was going to going to do because he did not want them to have to suffer. He loved them way too much for that and new that that they loved each other and he could not see that loved destroyed.

"Eric I think the only solution is to hand over the trident to Morgana when the time comes. I will lose the kingdom but I would rather lose that then see u two lose each other."

"No daddy you can't do that you can't give her the trident we would rather die than see her control the seas. No there must be another way."

"I am sorry Ariel but there is no other way and my mind is made up in two days I will hand over the trident. I don't want to talk about this any more so let's go back to the castle. It is getting late and we all need our strength for what is to come."

So they all went back to the castle to try to sleep but during the night Ariel woke up feeling in so much pain that she could not take it. It was like her throat was being squeezed shut and it was making it too hard for her to breath. Eric upon hearing her gasping for air woke up and was trying to get Ariel to calm down and stop crying so that he could help but nothing that he was doing was helping her. He was starting to get worried but then he heard a voice in the dark. It was the voice of Morgana who was giving them a warning that their time was almost up.

"Well here I am again just here to give you a taste of what is to come if you don't comply with my demands. If you don't then what is happening to Ariel and to you will be ten times worse killing you slowly and painfully. I will be there in two days."

With that her voice went away and so did the pain in Ariel and she could breathe again and with that she collapsed in Eric's arms. When she woke Eric was holding her in his arms and stroking her hair with a worried look on his face but upon seeing her wake up he was so relived.

"Ariel my love your ok, I was so worried that you were gone."

"Eric I will never leave you and I am ok for one but Morgan will have more for us in the coming days. I am afraid for what is to come. "

With that Eric leans in and kisses her, a kiss that with it shows Ariel how much Eric really was worried that he was going to lose her. Knowing that she kisses him back telling him that things will be ok and she will never leave him no matter what.

"Ariel are you ok to get up and go talk with your dad now."

"I think so."

So together hand in hand the swam out of the room and to the thrown room to talk to the king because time was running down and Morgana was getting tired of warning them and was soon going to give them another warning that time was running down for them. In the throne room the King was sitting there looking worried.

"Eric, Ariel how are you two today?"

"Daddy it was horrible. Morgana gave us a warning as to what was to come and it really scared us. Daddy our time is running out."

"No your time is not running out but my time is."

"What is you mean Sir?"

"Well Eric one the trident is going to be in the hands of evil and two I can't hold on to the powers any more. When the king gets to old either he or the trident finds someone new that one will be able to handle the power and two that the trident connects with. Sure anyone could use the power of they are evil by changing the power to evil but someone who is good the trident will bond with and then they will become the new king. If I don't find the new person soon then the power will be lost forever or be taken over by pure evil. I don't know what to do, but what I do know is that I want you to live so I am going through with giving up my powers. That also means if the new person is not found then I to will also die."

"What daddy that can't happen. No came on there must be something that we can do."

"Well there is one thing that we can do. If I or the trident can find the next person then even if Morgana has the trident's power the next person will be able to defeat her."

"So what you are saying Sir is that there is hope if we find this person."

"Yes Eric you are right but until then I want you to stay here in the castle ok. You don't know what Morgana is capable of doing right now. So just go back to the room and I will bring you guys some food and please I just want to let you know Eric the I have become to really like you and it is because of you that my daughter is so happy never in my whole life have I seen two people love each other as much as you two do. Just know that true love will always be with you two."

"Thanks you Sir. I don't like just sitting out the rest of the two days but I do think you are right that we should take it easy until then. What are you going to do Sir?"

"I am going to look for the new person to who will take over the power of trident. I just hope that I am not too late by tomorrow. So I have to hurry but I will be back later today to give you guys an update. So I am off. Please stay safe and stay inside the castle."

"Yes daddy we will be ok."

And with that Ariel and Eric went back to their room and King Triton went out in search for the new person.

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I have not been able to update for awhile but now that I have Christmas break then I will try to update more. Hope there so some out there still reading and for I will leave you all with a cliffhanger. Wonder if the King will find the new person and what will become of Eric when Morgana gets the trident. Well all will be said in later chapters but if you want to read I will need at least five reviews before I continue. Hope all is well with all my readers and have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
